


The chosen 2.0

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	The chosen 2.0

You had always liked the orcs. Their size, demeanor, the tusks that jutted up from their lower jaw, their heavy brow. All of it. So when the years passed and you were never taken… well frankly it pissed you off. You might have been a touch on the heavy size…mayyybe not the best looking but by no means did that make you any less of a wife than any other woman in the village.

So when the horn blew this year you were front and center of everything. Literally. You stood defiant in the middle of the road blocking them from getting any further into the village.

A female orc broke through the front line and stormed toward you. Much to her annoyance you stood your ground, fire in your eyes as you rose your chin. “Move!” She roared.

“Choose me and I will.” You snap back, hands on your hips. You weren’t leaving unless you were thrown over an orc’s shoulder and claimed as a chosen.  
Taken aback she raises her brows and laughs. “You? You want one of us to choose a wench like you? You’re not even fit to be a boar’s bitch.” She leans back, cackling as the orcs behind her join in.

Rolling your eyes you reach up and yank on her dread-locked hair. Your lips crash onto hers and you shove her away just as the shock starts to fade from her face. Leaning in you place your lips beside her ear. “You’re right.” Your voice is low, sultry. “I’m not fit to be a boar’s bitch…” You reach up and tug hard on her ear.“ Because I’m no one’s bitch.” You snap.

Scoffing you roll your eyes and take a step back. Crossing your arms you raise your brows. “So choose me and i’ll move. Easy as that.”

As you stood there the female orc rubbed at her ear, a faint tinge of a blush on her cheeks. Looking back to the men only to find them avoiding her eye contact. They didn’t want you. Fuck them. Turning back to you she let her hands drop and shrugged. “I Lagahk choose…. you.” Reaching forward she grabbed you and hoisted you up onto her shoulder like a heavy sack of flour.

She practically threw you into the cart that passed for a carriage. The ride back to their village was nothing but bitter sobbing from the other chosen and awkward kudos for being brave enough to ‘sacrifice’ yourself to the orcs.

It was hardly a sacrifice. While Lagahk was tall and intimidating her eyes were the color of warm honey, her body strong and fit with curves in all the right places. Not to mention you hadn’t missed that little blush she had when you’d kissed her.

Leaning back against the wooden rails of the cart you looked to the trees, a small smile on your face.

Once ‘home’ you were tugged through a blacksmith’s workshop by the wrist. Gentle wasn’t her forte in the slightest but you didn’t really mind. She shoved you into the house, slamming the door behind her. “Get started on dinner.” She growled, throwing her axe to the ground and storming around the house.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. “Say please.”

That got her attention. She stopped, her head jerking up as those golden eyes locked onto you. “I don’t need to say please. You’re a glorified servant. Nothing more.” She huffed.

A chuckle bubbled up from your stomach and you shook your head. “We both know that’s not true. I know your people have manners just the same as mine do.” You pause and your eyes scan over her body once more. Her hands were pulling at a stray bit of leather cord on her pants. “Say. Please.”

Groaning in defeat she threw up her hands. “Please! Please make us dinner! There? Happy?”

Nodding you beamed a smile to her and got a gruff ‘hmph’ in response.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. It took a while for you two to settle and adjust into a routine. Despite her insisting on you sleeping on the couch you’d always sneak into her bed. The way she curled around you and made sure the covers were tucked around you when she woke early said enough.

The warm autumn sun was already setting when you put your plan into motion. Dinner was simmering away over the stove and Lagahk was just about to finish up in the workshop. You stripped out of your dress and took a deep breath as you waited for her to come inside.

A few minutes later and she was opening the door, a basket of buttered sausage rolls in the shape of pigs in her hand and a happy smile on her face. “I managed to get some of those sausage roles from Gograk’s new wi-”

The basket fell to the floor, landing right side up. Her amber eyes raked over your nude body. “Why…are you naked…?” Her smile was gone and her brows furrowed.

Stepping forward you pick up the basket and set it down on the table. Using the moment to calm your racing heart. She hadn’t raised her voice or laughed. This was good. It was your first time actually doing something like this so you weren’t sure what was to much or to little. “Don’t just stand there. Take off your clothes. Now.” You command, turning to face her.

“I am not taking my-” She began.

“Do you want to get punished instead?” You asked, brow raised.

She swallows and eyes you wearily. “Now Lagahk!” Snapping your fingers you motion to her clothes.

She can be just as stubborn as you and she crosses her arms, a smirk pulling her lips taunt over her tusks. “Make me.”

You scowl. Not exactly what you were expecting but you can work with it. You storm over to her and backhand her across the face. The action leaves you both a little stunned and she looks at you with wide eyes. “Too much?” Your voice is small as you scan her face for any sign of anger or legitimate pain.

Much to your surprise she pulls off her shirt and tosses it across the room. Your heart is hammering but you smile. “All of it.” You watch as her calloused hands work the ties to her pants and she kicks them off and away from her.

“What now oh great and beautiful mistress?” Her tone is rude and you know she’s doing it on purpose now.

Reaching forward you snatch her nipple in your hand, pinching it hard and causing her to gasp. “On your knees Lagahk.”

She stands there, glaring at you in defiance not unlike you did the day you met. You twist your fingers ever so slightly and she drops to one knee. “Good girl. Was that so hard?” Taking your hand from her nipple you caress her cheek bopping her upturned nose with your finger.

“So.. Rules. First. You will speak when spoken to. Do you understand?” Crossing your arms you have to fight to hide your smile. You’re enjoying this a little to much.

“Yes Mistress.” Still a little bit rude but that’s okay. She was trying to get a rise out of you and you weren’t about to let her win.

“Second…”You look around, the basket of rolls catching your eye. “If you want to stop say ‘Sausage rolls’. Understand?”

“Yes…” She practically groans the word.

“Yes what?” You tease. She stared it. It’s not your fault you liked the title.

“Yes I understand.” She sees the look on your face and scoffs. “Mistress.”

Smiling you lean down and give her a quick kiss “Good.” You take the moment to really just drink in her body. She’s muscular but with a thin layer of fat that softens the harsh edges. Even so her body is nothing short of amazing.

Gently you pull her up, leading her toward the bedroom and shoving her back on the bed. You climb on top of her, reaching forward and underneath the pillows where you’d hidden the rope.

She watches you but her lips curl upwards at the corners as you’re tying her hands to the frame of the bed. “Oh no! Help~ Somebody! Anybody~!” Her shouts for help were barely above a whisper.

You slap her again, gripping her chin in your hands and jerking her face toward you. “You think it’s funny? Not only did you disobey the first rule you’re making a joke?” Your tone is harsh but you’re hiding a smile as well. It is somewhat comical after all. She’s strong enough to snap you in two and here you are tying her to a spindly little bed post.

“Sorry Mistress.” She manages to get out. Her squished face muffling the words.

Climbing on top of her you straddle her face and position yourself right above her head. “Show me how sorry you are and i’ll think about forgiving you.”

She lifts her head and practically dives in. Her tongue lapping at your folds and periodically swirling around your clit before she sucks ever so gently. You’re a mess of moans and gasps in a matter of minutes and you have to grip the headboard to keep yourself upright. Her hands yank at the ties absent minded as she tries to reach for your hips but can’t and a frustrated growl escapes her instead.

“Awe the orc is mad because she can’t move her hands?” You tease. Her tongue retaliates and penetrates you as she sucks and causing you to cry out again. You pitch forward, back curved as you lean heavily on the headboard. Pleasure washing over you as she continues to lick and flick her tongue around your slit.

Gasping you pull away, her tongue desperately attempting to follow as she cranes her neck. You laugh and wipe at the mess on her face with a corner of one of the blankets. Her amber eyes are lidded and you can tell she’s barely holding herself back now. “I guess I can forgive you.” You sing, kissing her sweetly.

Testing the knots on her wrists again you nod and wiggle your way back. Your hand caress her breasts, squeezing and flicking the nipple as you venture down. Leaning down you kiss her neck, sucking gently on the soft green skin. Your hand dives between her legs and she squeezes her thighs on you, trapping your hand.

“We don’t want to get another punishment do we?” You ask, pulling away to look at her face.

“Yes.” She breathes. “I do want another punishment. I’ve been bad.” Her lips curl into a smile as you roll your eyes.

“ You are such a brat.” You snap a little out of ‘character’. You get up and, with your hand still stuck between her muscled thighs, you open the nightstand drawer and pull out a candle.

You can feel her eyes on you as you light the wick on the candle already burning on the stand. The red wax slowly melting and pooling around the flame. Slowly you take it back over to her and her eyes catch the light of the flames and grow wide.

“Do you remember the word to say if you want me to stop?” You ask when you catch her startled expression.

“Of course I remember your stupid ass-” She gets cut off as you tilt the candle over her breasts.

The red splotches run slightly as she jerks and gasps. Her legs kick and your hand is free. “Oh you don’t get off that easily.” You chime, wedging your leg in between hers so she can’t trap you again. “I don’t like your tone.”

“Yes mistress. Sorry mistress.” She whispers, a blush burning her face. You drip the wax down over her stomach this time and she jerks again. 

“I didn’t hear you.” You tease, watching as her brows furrow and she glares at you.

“I’m sorry mistress!” She calls out as you bring the candle over her inner thigh. Her thighs squeeze your leg and you push on her knee.

“Spread your legs.” You order, pushing and wedging your body between her legs. “You wanted to be a brat. Don’t make me tie your legs too.” You remind as you pour the wax over her inner thighs.

She’s jerking and twisting her body away but you put a hand on her stomach, pinning her in place. That was enough for now. You blow out the candle and set it down. “Are you sorry? Say you’re sorry for trapping my hand.”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry mistress. Please forgive me.” She looks to you and you melt. Her eyes are begging for it, for you. “Please mistress…”

You smile and run a finger down her already slick folds. “Please what?” You ask curiously, swirling your finger around her clit.

“Please- Fuck. Come on i’m gonna break the damn bed if you keep playing.” She bucks into your hand and you laugh.

“Alright alright.” You concede. “I was gonna save this for another time buuut.. “ You reach into the nightstand drawer again and pull out a polished stone dildo. Waving it in front of her before bringing the tip of it to her entrance.

She immediately jerks away and curses. “That’s fucking cold!” You both laugh and you rub it along her slit. “Shit.”

“Consider it a punishment and a reward. For ruining the fun.” You say, pressing the tip into her entrance. The toy was a big one, orc sized with little ridges carved into it for her pleasure. As it slid in you could hear her sigh and gasp in pleasure.

Slowly you thrust in, working the toy as you lean forward and take one of her nipples into your mouth. Sucking and lightly biting the sensitive nub. Her moans fill the room and soon she’s thrusting her hips against your hand as you thrust the toy in.

Her hands pull at the restraints again, something you’d forgotten to take off once the little role play was over, and the wood creaks and cracks. You look up just in time to squeeze your eyes shut as she breaks one of the bed posts. Her hand practically flies to her mound, her fingers expertly rubbing as you thrust faster.

You pull away from her breast and kiss her neck instead, whispering against her heated skin. “Come for me. Come for me Lagahk.”

She practically roars out a moan and you quickly plant your mouth over hers to quiet it. You slow down and push the toy in fully, keeping it there until she kisses you back.

Eventually the tension in her body relaxes and you pull the stone toy out of her and throw it onto the night stand to clean later. “You okay..?” You ask, untying her wrist from the bed post before working on her ‘freed’ wrist. “You…broke the bed.”

She’s still a little out of it but she looks up at the one broken bed post and snorts. “I’ll have to make a steel framed bed..” Once her hands are free though she pulls you close and wraps her arms around you. “I love you. Ever since that day in the market…” She whispers, her lips just a breath away from your ear.

“I love you too. Not really a secret though so why whisper it?” You pause and pull away. “I LOVE LAGAHK!” You scream.

She busts into laughter and covers your mouth. “Shh. People are making their own love right now.” She chastises.

“I wear the pants in this relationship!” You both laugh and she shakes her head, pulling you in for a tight hug before getting out of bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” You snap.

She looks to the door then back to you before jerking her thumb toward the door. “You said I could have your sausage rolls..?”

You leap from the bed and you race for the door. “I said you could have one!”

“No! You said I could have them all!” She shoulders her way past you and through the door as you both race into the kitchen. Laughter filling the house as you fight over a basket of rolls in the shape of pig heads.


End file.
